Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Vacation Begins". Plot (At night, a group of Diatis are walking in the forest while stepping on a bunch of plants and rocks without watching where to go like watching in the streets for cars) *Corax: When i finally arrive to Kinzville, i will show who's boss and build our image over in the mountains. *Spi: You want to build a image of us in the mountains? *Corax: Once we get there, our image will honor all the Diatis in the universe. *Spi: Just like kings. *Corax: I will get back what i earned in the past. *Diati #1: *yawn* Man, i'm tired. *Corax: Keep walking man. We're not stopping until we found the place to sleep. *Diati #2: My lord, this is the place to sleep. You just pass by it. *Corax: With a river? Ugh, i'm not giving a coin to a river, a lake or a water fountain. *Spi: We're all getting tired. We walked all day around the world. *Corax: *kick the boulder* This look like a nice spot for us. *Diati #3: Dude, it's just a little spot. *Corax: All the spots are yours. We're going to take a rest from walking and tomorrow morning, we'll feast for revenge. *Diati #3: Not a bumpy spot for a Diati. *Corax: *sleep on the ground by laying down with his head on the rock* Why can't you be more fraglie and sleep like a person who stand on two feet. *Diati #4: We have been sleeping inside for million of years. Why can't we sleep inside? *Corax: Just get some fresh air and rest! *Spi: Goodnight boss. We won't let you down. *Corax: Sweet nightmares. I'll be able to get my throne in the morning. *Diati #6: Now we can rest. *Corax: My throne room will be filled of skulls with crystals on my crown. (The next morning back at the Club Penguin world, the Migrator is sailing the ship to Club Penguin Island) *Rockhopper: Avast the seven seas, we are arriving to Club Penguin Island! *Leedah: Another day in the life of a community island. *Rockhopper: What the? I just discovered another ship. *Leedah: There's something down in the deep of the ocean. *Rockhopper: Could it be? *Leedah: It's a big name. *Rockhopper: Eek! Sail the ship back to our home! *Leedah: That big monster is going to eat us all in pieces. *Rockhopper: It's going into the mouth. *Leedah: Look out! ( *Rockhopper: Ah! What a crazy dream. What happen? Where did everyone go? *Leedah: Rockhopper, it's just a bad dream. *Rockhopper: There was this big octopus that ate us all in our way to the island. *Leedah: We're already in the island. There's no need to worry about. *Rockhopper: Ah, fresh out of sand. *Fatout: Hey Rockhopper. *Rockhopper: Fatout? What are you doing in my ship? *Fatout: Just wanna stop by and say hello. You have a great pirate ship in your fins. *Rockhopper: Thanks a lot. This is a pirate ship decated to pirates only. *Fatout: Anyone can be a pirate. My father was a captain at his ship. *Rockhopper: I don't need any trivia questions. I want to go back to Webkinz World to see Captain Dogbeard. *Fatout: There's a dog with a beard? You are such a funny comedian. You should star in a TV reality show instead of sailing to the ocean. *Rockhopper: No. Some people are named with their name and end with a beard. *Fatout: Like Shellbeard? *Rockhopper: My worst enemy. We don't wanna talk about him. *Fatout: Never mind. You wanted to go to Webkinz World, right? *Rockhopper: Yes. We would like to go to a new dimension. *Fatout: Should we find a map to get you to the island? *Leedah: No. It's a dimension. Aunt Arctic will show us a way to get into the second world. *Fatout: We once used a device to warp to worlds. I think i should show Arctic how to work on this inter-dimensional warping portal. *Rockhopper: Maybe Gary knows. We'll go ask him. (At the EPF Command Room, Rockhopper, Leedah and Fatout are here to see Aunt Arctic) *Aunt Arctic: You want to know where Gary is? *Fatout: These guys want to go to Webkinz World. Bring me the smart cookie. *Aunt Arctic: Gary! *Gary: Yes boss. What can i do with these guys? *Fatout: These two want to go to Webkinz World. *Gary: I think i got a portal all ready and set up for you both. *Rockhopper: Sweet rainbow of heart. I can't wait. *Gary: Let me get the portal all set up. *Leedah: You have the address. *Gary: It's not a city, it's a world. *Fatout: You have a lot of worlds to travel to. *Leedah: All set. *Fatout: I think it's the right world to travel. *Rockhopper: There it is. Same place, same world. *Fatout: Is this you wanted to go? *Rockhopper: Yes. That's the right one. *Leedah: Get ready Rockhopper. It's going to be a long jump. *Rockhopper: Last one there is a fried egg. *Gary: *press the button to open the portal* There. All set for you guys to go and see your friends. *Fatout: Too colorful. Look like the shine of a rainbow. *Rockhopper: Are you going or what? *Fatout: Nah. I can't hang out with you guys. I have some other business to catch on. Jet Pack Guy need me for some Jet Pack fuel difficulties. *Leedah: We'll be back. *jump to the portal* *Rockhopper: Arrrr! *jump to the portal with Yarr* *Aunt Arctic: This is a very smart move. (Rockhopper, Yarr and Leedah warp from a portal and arrive at Webkinz World as they jumped out of the portal to land to the city of Kinzville) *Rockhopper: Ah, Kinzville. *Leedah: Where's the crew? *Rockhopper: We came late. Maybe they left for some business to take care of. *Leedah: Still a good looking city so far. *Rockhopper: I wonder which way is the beach? *Leedah: The beach is this way captain. *Rockhopper: Ah. I know which way to go. *Leedah: I should lead the way. *Rockhopper: But ypu don't have a map to the world. How are we going to figure this out? *Leedah: I know this place. I know the directions to get there. *Rockhopper: A pirate's stowaway knows how to get into the right way. *Yarr: *on Rockhopper's shoulders* Arrr. *Rockhopper: Time to find my old dog friend. (Back at Goober's Lab, Goober, Doug and Booger got the plane done and ready for launching as Bambadee walks up to check on how the dogs are doing) *Bambadee: How is the plane going Goober? *Goober: We're about ready to go. *Bambadee: Sweet. I think it's time for us to go on vacation. *Alex: I got the bags ready. *Doug: Food stored whatever you're hungry. *Roofhowse: I'll go grab an energy drink to start my day up. *Blizzard: Ah, a box of corn flakes for the trip. *Sydmull: The plane is now 100% complete. I just did the Gary way. *Booger: Guys, the plane is ready to launch off. *Dot: We should be packing up. *Sparky: Vacation starts now. *Bambadee: You three should pack up. You know when to locate the Diati attacks around the world. *Goober: I bet we can't. I gotta catch up around the people of Kinzville ans help them set up all the summer supplies. *Alex: Are you three going to be safe? *Booger: We'll be fine. I just wanna enjoy my summer, working at the lab. *Salley: If you changed your mind, then come to us on the world trip. *Doug: We're good. *Booger: I'll be happy to hear. *Stoogles: That's too much bags. I'm not holding those. *Roberta: Let me hold them for you. *Stoogles: Oh thank you Roberta. You're so kind to a little google like me. *Cowabelle: I'm going to help you move the bags to the plane. *Goober: Yo, the plane's all steady. Nice seats, good windows, full gas and a great sterring wheel from the Wish Factory. *Alex: I got my sunglasses on. *Goober: What are you standing here for? Just get in. *Roofhowse: Alright. I think the plane is all set for us to sit. (Inside of the plane, the Kinz Crew sit on the seats as Bambadee test out moving the sterring wheel) *Bambadee: Does it break to pieces? *Alex: It's build all for you. *Bambadee: We got a lot of places to go around the world. No island. Just around the world. *Alex: I'm gonna go check the kitchen. *Bambadee: The kitchen? We're in the plane. There can't be a kitchen on this flying vehicle. *Alex: We have kitchens on the plane. The food is stored where we can cook on the stove. *Bambadee: There is? Well that's one special plane on the block. *Alex: Every airplane has a kitchen. *Bambadee: You didn't tell me that all the planes have kitchens. *Alex: Follow me you snow scum. (At the kitchen of the plane, Roofhowse is checking out what food is stored for the trip) *Roofhowse: Fries, lasagna, meatloaf. We got everything stored for them. *Alex: You see here. This is where we prepare the food and serve it to the people sitting on the chairs. *Bambadee: This is a relief. I thought it was a myth at first. *Alex: Roofhowse, check to see if we have ant cold drinks on the fridge. *Roofhowse: *check the fridge* Check. *Bambadee: They store every single fruit punch on the fridge? Sweet. *Alex: Fresh cola on the block. *Bambadee: That's more like it. *Stoogles: Uh guys, Goober said we can take control of the plane. *Bambadee: Wait, what? I thought they're the passangers. *Alex: I'll go tell on them. (In the seat area of the plane) *Goober: Buckle up. We'll be ready to go. *Alex: Goober. Guys. I thought you're in charge of piloting the plane. *Goober: It's yours. You take the responbility to pilot around the plane. *Bambadee: I never ride a plane before. I think i'm gonna fail. *Doug: Don't worry. I got all the warning lists on the board. Follow us. *Bambadee: Let's see how it goes. *Goober: This is your guide book. You will need it at all times during riding or piloting the plane. *Bambadee: What are the rules? *Goober: Mumber 1, always wear a seat belt. *Bambadee: This is no car. We don't need a seat belt for piloting a plane. *Doug: All vehicles must have seat belts. Even if you're going to bump into things, always wear a seat belt. *Alex: This could be real dangerous. So don't crash. *Bambadee: I won't crash into anything. I know how to ride a car. *Booger: Number 2, if yiur plane is out of gas and you're about to fall, wear a mask. *Doug: No Booger, not a mask. It's something you put on your mouth to breath in some air. *Booger: What? That's why we don't get into some accicent like a bump in the head. *Goober: If you land in the water, the boats may try to rescue you. *Alex: The plane is in full gas. *Bambadee: Check. *Doug: Number 3, always have your phone on airplane mode. Wanna connect to the Wi-Fi? All you gotta do is connect to the internet. *Sparky: I didn't know the plane has internet and computers. *Goober: There are no computers on tjis plane. *Sparky: What the? Then we have no internet. *Booger: You can use the internet anywhere you go. You can use it on your phone or any device you bring. *Bambadee: But we have internet programs on our phones too. *Goober: I bet you can stick with that smarty pants. *Bambadee: One fast for nothing. *Goober: Number 4, no deaths. *Alex: What would happen if someone get shot? *Goober: We don't wanna talk about that. *Bambadee: No shootings for nothing. *Doug: Number 5. This is very important for all the animals in the world. *Bambadee: You know what you have to say for yourself. *Doug: No damage at all. *Bambadee: We can handle the ship ourselves. *Goober: This is the only first warning you will get out of your faces. No funny stuff. *Alex: No funny stuff on the plane. Got it. *Goober: I'll be calling you to check on the plane. *Bambadee: Carry on. You will need it. *Doug: Keep an eye on the distant when you travel. *Bambadee: Right away. *Booger: We better get going. Please set up the plane. *Bambadee: We will. *Goober: More gas on the way. *Alex: Make sure it's full so we don't have to go back all the way for refills. *Bambadee: Let's check the pilot area where the gas is filling up. *Alex: We'll keep an eye on the meter. *Stoogles: I'm getting kinda hungry. I want some chips. *Blizzard: Wait til the plane is ready to lift off. *Stoogles: Fine. I'll wait on a empty stomach. *Roofhowse: Strech me up like a stork. *Bambadee: Oh, the gas is filling up for the trip. *Alex: 75%. Almost to full gas. *Bambadee: This plane is in good shape as a water balloon. *Alex: We're going to ride this thing when we have the chance to. *Bambadee: We're good on the go. *Alex: Wait til the plane is 100% full. *Bambadee: I'll wait for a little. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 5) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers